Not Exactly How We Planned It
by AcrossAnEmptyLand
Summary: Wes and David take action to help their fellow unsuspecting Warblers Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Jeff. Klaine, Niff. T for brief language. One-shot. Better than the summary!


_**Author's Note**_

**Hi there! This is just a cute one shot involving Klaine, Niff, and Warbler antics. It is set somewhere between 'Comeback' and 'Sexy'. If you haven't read my multi-chapter fic "Haven't Met You Yet", then check it out! Hope you all enjoy this, and reviews would be lovely! –Ashlee**

* * *

><p>"Is everything a go?" Wes asked his best friend and fellow Warbler, David.<p>

"All set. They should be arriving in 5…4…3…2…1…Now!" And precisely then, members of the Warblers started filing in to the common room.

Wes and David watched as Trent, Thad, and the rest of the Warblers took seats around the room, not seeming to notice the conspicuous absence of four of their teammates.

Wes banged his beloved gavel down, and began the secret meeting. "Gentlemen, we have a situation on our hands, it involves several members of our dear group."

"Kurt and Blaine." Thad observed, nonchalantly.

"Nick and Jeff." Trent said at precisely the same time.

The Warblers all looked at Wes, curious as to who he had been referring to. A grin appeared on Wes' face. "Both. Kurt and Blaine are both completely oblivious to the fact that they're in love with each other, and I'm pretty sure Nick and Jeff have a clue, but both are too nervous to make the first move. Between the four of them, I can't take any more puppy eyes, 'non-dates', and Katy Perry love songs on repeat."

The Warblers all nodded in agreement, and several groaned as they remembered the torturous times they had to sing Katy Perry songs over and over again because Blaine had groveled with the council until they gave in.

"What are you suggesting?" A Warbler named Liam asked.

David spoke up. "Wes and I have come up with a brilliant plan." He rolled open a large piece of paper that had a detailed diagram on it. "Fellow Warblers, we present Operation: Klaine and Niff need to happen immediately before everyone goes insane."

Thad shook his head. "I think that title alone will make me go insane."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Now, we're going to need everybody's help for this. If you do not wish to participate in the madness, please leave."

He paused and waited for a few seconds to make sure that everyone was on board with the plan. When no one moved, Wes cleared his throat and continued. "Please direct your attention to the right side of this common room."

All heads turned at once, while Wes continued speaking.

"We happen to have a rather spacious closet right there. Perfectly adequate to fit four bodies in there, almost comfortably, yet still tightly."

A collective "ahh" rang amongst the group. "They're going to be pissed!" Thad remarked.

Wes and David snickered. "So, is everybody willing to help?"

There was a chorus of 'Absolutely' and 'Hell Yeah!'s.

Satisfied, Wes went over a few more details, before dismissing everyone just as Blaine appeared in the common room.

Confused, Blaine questioned Wes and David. "I didn't know we were having a meeting this afternoon."

Both council members played innocent. "There wasn't a meeting, Blaine. We were just…doing things."

Blaine sighed. "That's never a good sign."

David feigned offense. "Whatever do you mean, Blaine? We're not doing anything. We were just, thinking of ways we could help out some of our friends."

Wes slyly smiled, hoping Blaine would buy the statement. Blaine's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, but then he shrugged. "Well, I'm just going to go see Kurt. See you guys later."

Blaine walked away, leaving a relieved Wes and David behind, sharing a high-five and mischievous grins.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the Warblers held their weekly meeting. When it was almost finished, Wes nodded discretely to David, who nodded back.<p>

"Um, David? Will you mind getting that sheet music from that closet over there?"

"No problem." David answered, and made his way over to the closet in the common room. He opened the door and waited for three seconds before letting out a shrill scream. Everyone jumped, but most were just pretending to, as they were expecting David's scream.

"David! What on earth is wrong?" Wes stood up and yelled, pretending to be appalled at the boy's interruption.

"Guys! You-you have to see this! Oh my god…I don't think I've ever seen…" David said in mock horror.

Many of the boys went over to the closet, and pretended to be horrified at something they had seen, letting out an occasional yelp or 'Oh god', as Wes had instructed they do.

And just as Wes had predicted, Jeff, Nick, Kurt, and Blaine all went to look at the same time.

The four boys peered into the empty closet, just as Wes yelled "NOW!"

David, Trent, and several other Warblers surged forward, pushing all four boys into the closet, and shutting and locking it with record speed. The group shared high-fives.

"It worked!" Trent remarked excitedly.

"Oh!" David pulled out small slip of paper out of his pocket and slid it through the small crack in the door. "They need to know the rules!"

The boys laughed and exited the common room, ignoring the hard pounding and stream of curse words coming from inside the closet.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Kurt pounded their fists against the closet door, and continued yelling as Blaine and Nick leaned against the walls, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.<p>

Blaine let his hands roam the closet walls, feeling around for the little light switch. He flicked it on, illuminating the enclosed space.

Nick noticed the little slip of paper lying on the ground and picked it up. He opened it and sighed. "Guys, we have rules."

Kurt turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

Nick showed the other three the little note, and the four read it together.

_Your Objective- To stop being so damn oblivious and hook up already!_

_Rules_

_You will not be leaving this closet until Blaine and Kurt confess their love for each other, and Nick and Jeff realize that they have been meant for each other all along. _

_We will be checking back periodically, and if we are impressed with your progress, you will be let out. Good luck!_

_Wes, David, and your fellow Warbler Friends._

Jeff scoffed. "Friends my ass."

"This is ridiculous." Blaine muttered.

Kurt nodded, feeling a ping of disappointment that Blaine obviously didn't feel that way about him.

"Well, we might as well make ourselves more comfortable." Jeff grumbled, and each boy sat down in a separate corner of the closet.

Kurt took out his phone, trying desperately to get service, and failing.

"You should probably save your battery Knowing Wes and David, they will probably want picture proof of us making out before they let us out."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly, putting his phone away and trying to hide the blush that crept up on his face when Blaine mentioned making out.

* * *

><p>The four stayed that way, mostly silent for about an hour.<p>

Kurt sat with his knees to his chest, and Blaine pretended to draw aimlessly on the wall with his finger.

Jeff bounced a small ball that he had in his pocket up and down continually, while Nick continued to read David's note over and over again.

Kurt watched Nick, as the boy got to a certain point on the page he was reading and frowned a bit. Nick glanced at Jeff slightly, and turned his face back to the paper, cheeks slightly redder than before.

This action amused Kurt, especially when he saw Jeff doing the exact same thing when Nick wasn't looking.

Kurt nudged Blaine softly, hoping that Blaine wouldn't make any noise.

Blaine looked up at him questioningly, and Kurt nodded to the other side of the small closet to Nick and Jeff, who were still stealing small glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Blaine grinned as he and Kurt watched the two for a few minutes.

At one point, Nick and Jeff looked at each other at the same time, and caught the other's eyes. They turned away quickly, both blushing, and Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jeff asked, annoyed.

Kurt and Blaine continued laughing. "Oh, you guys." Kurt answered.

"You are so obvious, to everybody but each other! Wes and David are completely right!" Blaine remarked.

The two boys scowled at them. "At least we're not as oblivious as you two are! You guys are so sickeningly in love with each other, and everyone sees it!" Nick yelled.

Blaine looked down and Kurt coughed awkwardly.

After an extremely awkward moment, Kurt cleared his throat. "When we get out of here, I'm going to take Wes' gavel and knock him in the head with it. Then I will bury it."

They all laughed, but were interrupted by a resounding "You better not!" from outside the door.

Blaine groaned. "Wes, have you had your fun yet? Please let us out."

"Not until you tell Kurt how much you love playing sappy love songs on repeat while thinking about running you fingers through his 'perfect, soft looking, gorgeous hair'. And that was a quote, Kurt."

Blaine facepalmed himself, and Kurt ran his fingers through his hair subconsciously, not daring to look at Blaine.

"What about us, Wes? We're not as bad as they are." Nick yelled to the door.

David replied this time. "If only you guys could watch a video of yourselves on a typical day. You'd probably end up puking rainbows by how sickeningly adorable you are around each other. You may not come out until you kiss."

Nick threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, but Jeff looked as though he had an idea. "Fine!" The blonde bellowed back, making sure that Wes was watching them through the crack in the door. He leaned over to an alarmed looking Nick, and planted a firm, quick kiss to his cheek.

Nick looked bewildered, moving his hand up to touch the spot on his face where Jeff's lips had just been. Jeff turned away from Nick.

"Happy now, Wes?"

"Absolutely not." The Asian boy answered. "It has to be the lips, and you both have to be willing participants.

Jeff groaned, while Nick still looked shocked.

"We'll be back in a few hours to check on you!" David called, and the two left once more.

Another half hour of silence passed, and Blaine broke it by yawning.

"Maybe we should just take a nap or something. It would help pass the time." He commented.

They boys agreed, and shifted in their spots, trying in vain to get semi-comfortable.

They finally got settled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Wes and David came back. Wes looked through the crack in the door and let out a whispered "aww."<p>

"Let me see." David said, and Wes moved over to let his friend have a look. David sniggered as he witnessed the positions his friends were in.

They had all fallen asleep. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's. Their legs were intertwined together.

David looked to his left and saw Jeff and Nick in a similar position, though their hands were also twined together.

David pulled back and grinned. "Almost there!" He said to Wes.

The latter boy nodded his head enthusiastically, and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke first; his eyelids opening slowly as he took in his surroundings. His eyes widened as he realized that he and Blaine were unintentionally twisted together.<p>

Kurt had been dreaming of this moment for a long time, but never had he imagined it like this. Being stuffed inside of a hot closet with three other guys against his will until he could admit to the boy he was in love with that he actually WAS in love with him was one scenario that had never played out in Kurt's mind.

Kurt felt Blaine stir beside him, and Blaine lifted his tired head off of Kurt's. Blaine took one look at their tangled limbs and blushed. "Um, sorry." He murmured, unwrapping himself from Kurt. Blaine coughed, loudly enough to wake up Nick and Jeff.

When the boys realized the awkward position they were in, their reactions were almost the same as Blaine's.

To avoid any more unwanted silence, Kurt spoke up. "We could…play a game or something. I know it sounds lame but I don't think we have anything better to do."

Blaine nodded, agreeing. Jeff shrugged, while Nick asked "What kind of game?"

Kurt hesitated. "Why don't we just…learn more about each other? Here, Jeff, let me see that little bounce ball of yours."

Jeff handed it over cautiously.

"Heads up." Kurt said, as he bounced the ball diagonally to Nick.

"You have it, Nick. Tell us something you've never told anybody else."

Blaine and Jeff perked up, suddenly interested. Nick, however, was skeptically pondering what to say.

"Well, uh…" He began. "I used to have a crush on Wes."

"WHAT?" The three other boys thundered all at once.

Nick laughed. "It lasted for a few weeks or so. It was when I first came to Dalton. Wes was the one who showed me around, and I thought he was nice. I don't know what I ever saw back then, though."

The four laughed hysterically.

"Alright, alright." An embarrassed Nick said. "Can we at least agree that whatever is said or done in this closet stays here? I know Wes would never let me hear the end of it if he knew…"

They laughed, but all agreed. Nick bounced the ball across him to Blaine.

"Blaine. Your turn. Most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Blaine grinned. "The Gap Attack. Hands down."

Jeff, Nick, and Kurt collectively groaned. They would never let Blaine live down that awful day, that terrible performance, or that wildly inappropriate song choice.

Blaine pounced the ball to his left and Kurt caught it.

Kurt sighed. "Ask away."

Blaine thought for a few seconds before looking back at Kurt. "How many people have you dated?"

"One." Kurt answered immediately, laughing to himself. "Her name was Brittany."

"Her?" The three boys asked simultaneously.

"It's a very long story. And it didn't last very long, either. I was really only dating her to get my dad's attention."

To divert the current attention away from himself, Kurt bounced the ball to Jeff.

"What do you want to know?" The blonde boy asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kurt questioned.

All of the sudden, the mood in the room changed, as each boy shifted slightly. Jeff hung his head before quietly answering. "Yes."

Nick's head shot up, surprised. "You've never told me that."

"Well, it isn't exactly a thing of my past." Jeff told the other boy. Nick sucked in a small breath.

"You're…in love? Now? With who?"

Jeff looked like he really didn't want to answer. "Uh…I think only one question is allowed." And Jeff passed the ball sideways to nick which he realized too late was probably a bad idea.

Nick smirked. "What do you want to ask me, Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated. "Um, have you ever told someone that you like them?"

Nick smiled a tiny bit and looked his best friend straight in the eye. "Not yet." He answered truthfully.

"So you want to?" Jeff pressed, but Nick shook his head.

"Nice try, Jeffy. One question only." He replied, passing the ball once again to Jeff.

"Dude! Why don't you include Kurt or Blaine this time?"

"Who are you in love with, Jeff?"

"I-I..." Jeff stuttered, looking to Kurt and Blaine for help. He didn't receive any, however, as Kurt and Blaine only looked at him with amused and curious expressions.

Jeff sighed. "I don't feel like…"

"Who are you in love with, Jeff?" Nick persisted.

"It's really none of your-"

"Who are you in love with, Jeff?"

"YOU! OK?" Jeff yelled, exasperated.

He wanted nothing more than to get out of this damn closet and stuff his face into a pillow and scream and cry until the tears wouldn't come anymore. He hadn't wanted Nick to find out this way. Hell, he never wanted Nick to find out. He wasn't sure if he could take the rejection.

Kurt and Blaine were gaping at his sudden outburst. Jeff didn't dare look at Nick.

Jeff wanted to beat himself up for almost crying in front of his friends, but he couldn't help the single tear that fell from his eye. Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced over reluctantly at Nick, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Jeff sniffled. "Please, Nick. Just, don't say anything. Please-"

But Jeff was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed to his own. Jeff was caught off guard, and momentarily panicked until he realized that Nick was kissing him. And at that realization, Jeff melted and kissed him back.

They kissed like their lives depended on it, each boy wanting more and more of the other.

It wasn't until Blaine cleared his throat rather loudly that they broke apart, looking only a little guilty.

"So, I guess Wes and David will be happy now." Kurt stated.

Jeff and Nick laughed, while Blaine just looked irritated.

Nick seemed to notice this. "Something wrong, Blaine?"

"What-uh…no. Nothing." He replied unconvincingly.

The other three exchanged glances, not willing to give it up.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine sighed, looking defeated. "I just, well, we agreed that whatever happens in here, stays here, right?"

They nodded together.

"So, if I do something ridiculously impulsive right now, none of you will look at me differently?"

Jeff paled. "Oh, god. You're not going to strip are you?"

Blaine looked strangely at him. "Of course not."

"What are you thinking of, Blaine?" Kurt asked from beside him.

Blaine smiled and turned to face Kurt. He took the boy's face in his hands gently and whispered "this".

And Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt's world and everything in it melted away the moment Blaine's lips touched his. Kurt kissed back with enthusiasm. Neither was aware that beside them, Jeff and Nick were attached to each other's faces again.

"FINALLY!" A loud yell from outside rang out, startling the four boys.

* * *

><p>They heard a set of keys jingle, and the door to the closet flung open, revealing a very happy and relieved group of Warblers.<p>

Wes and David were in front, doing what they called their 'Victory Dance', and a few of the boys in the crowd began handing over twenty dollar bills to their teammates with disgruntled expressions.

Jeff, Nick, Kurt, and Blaine filed out of the closet, grunting as their tense muscles were finally given room to stretch out.

The Warblers cheered, and the four boys would have been quite annoyed if they weren't so happy at the moment.

"Want to go to my room?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'm thinking we have quite a bit of lost time to make up for."

Kurt blushed and nodded as he took Blaine's hand.

Jeff and Nick seemed to have a similar idea, and each couple grinned at each other before walking out of the common room, leaving behind the hollers and catcalls that Wes and David were initiating.

"I'm pretty sure that they did this to us because they're too scared to admit that they like each other." Blaine observed.

Kurt giggled. "Well, then we have to make sure to return the favor one day."

Blaine grinned and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth before dragging him into his dorm room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
